Aborto: ¿Matarías a alguien indefenso?
by chico cj seddie
Summary: Embarazo adolescente: una verdadera realidad, la unica salida posible: el aborto. Pero... ¿Se han puesto a pensar en lo que el pequeño ser siente al morir? ¿En los problemas que les puede traer en un futuro? Una pequeña refexión para quienes pasan por esta situación. Porque el aborto quiza sea la salida más facil, pero nunca es la respuesta


**Hola, seguramente muchos ya ni se acuerdan de mi, o no saben quien soy, pero sigo siendo el mismo chico cj que en diciembre pasado no paraba de escribir cursilerías, aunque... ahora ya no soy ni la sombra de aquellos felices tiempos :(**

**Y hoy, después de mucho tiempo he vuelto con este fic que ya estaba escrito y que no había publicado u.u y con este fic anuncio que JAMAS volveré a escribir cursilerías, sé que yo no soy asi, pero en el amor siempre me ha tocado perder, solo he sufrido una desilusión amorosa, pero en serio me dolió muchísimo y es un suceso que, hoy a más de medio año aun no he logrado olvidar :( **

**En fin, no vinieron a leer mis penas, asi que los dejo con el fic, incluye una reflexión muy importante para todas las chicas de este planeta**

Aborto: ¿matarías a alguien indefenso?

(En este fic Sam y Freddie tienen 16 años, embarazo adolescente)

Sam y Freddie eran novios desde hace un año, por lo que pasó lo que tenia que pasar en este tipo de noviazgos, una noche en la que Sam y Freddie se demostraron ese enorme amor que entre ellos sentían, pero lo que ambos chicos olvidaron fue tomar precauciones para que la vida no los sorprendiera tal y como lo hizo ahora...

Freddie estaba en el estudio preparando las cosas para el programa, todo seguía con relativa normalidad, Sam y Carly venían entrando para hacer el programa.

–En 5, 4, 3, 2... –empezó a contar Freddie

–Yo soy Carly– dijo la castaña saliendo en la pantalla

–Y yo soy...– empezó a decir Sam, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que de pronto sintió un enorme mareo y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo del estudio

–Lo sentimos queridos fans, pero al parecer Sam no se siente bien y tendremos que cancelar el programa, espero sepan disculparnos por eso– se disculpó Carly con los fans y después bajó a toda velocidad para ver como se encontraba Sam

Ambos chicos (Freddie y Carly) estaban afuera del baño esperando por noticias de Sam

–Sam, ¿estas bien?– le preguntó Carly a su rubia amiga que todavia no salía del baño

Sam saliodel baño, pero se veía realmente mal, estaba muy palida, tanto que Carly y Freddie se preocuparon mucho por ella y decidieron llevarla al doctor para que le hicieran estudios al día siguiente

––––––––––

Sam, Freddie y Carly estaban esperando los resultados de los estudios que hace unas semanas le habían hecho a Sam, los tres se encontraban impacientes, pero sobre todo nerviosos, todos esperaban que Sam solo tuviera gripa o alguna enfermedad de ese tipo, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa...

El doctor los hizo pasar después de unas horas de estar esperando, Sam y Freddie se sentaron primero, Carly iba a entrar, pero el doctor la detiene

–Lo siento, pero me gustaría hablar solo con ellos– dijo el doctor a punto de cerrarle la puerta a Carly, pero Sam le dice

–Lo que sea que tenga, Carly también puede escucharlo– dijo Sam, para después volverse a sentar

–Bien, pero lo que les voy a decir es muy delicado– comenzó el doctor a explicarles – se los diré en forma directa, hija– dijo dirigiéndose a Sam– estas embarazada– dijo el doctor de golpe, los tres chicos se quedaron helados ante lo que el doctor les dijo, pensaban que Sam solo estaba enferma, pero esto jamás se lo hubieran imaginado, mucho menos Carly

–Yo...– empezó a decir Sam, aun se encontraba en shock

–Este...– dijo Freddie de la misma manera

–O sea que ustedes...– ahora fue Carly quien habló, ella era la que estaba mas consiente de los tres

–Los dejo solos para que puedan hablar– dijo el doctor y salió, dejando a los chicos solos

–Voy a llamar a Spencer para que venga por nosotros– dijo Carly y salio, dejando a Sam y Freddie solos

Ambos chicos estaban sin mencionar palabras, era un silencio demasiado incomodo, tanto que Freddie decidió terminar con el preguntándole a Sam que iban a hacer ahora

–Sam– empezó el chico a hablar– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No estamos listos para ser padres–

–Ya sé lo que voy a hacer, voy a abortarlo– dijo Sam como si nada, aunque si le dolieron las palabras que mencionó, pero ella no estaba lista para hacerse cargo de un hijo

–¿estas loca? Un hijo es el mejor regalo que dios te pudo haber dado–

–Lo sé Freddie, toda mujer sueña con ser madre algún día, pero yo no estoy lista para hacerme cargo de un bebé ahora, aun soy muy joven– dijo Sam ya con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

–Tal vez tengas razón solo somos unos jóvenes, pero que ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en la idea de un aborto ¿está claro?– dijo Freddie enfrentándose por primera vez en su vida a Sam

– ¿Y tu que tienes Freddie?, ¿Por qué estas en contra del aborto?

– ¿Tienes una pequeña idea del como le hacen para sacar y matar al feto en el vientre materno?– le preguntó Freddie un poco indignado

–No, pero no creo que sea como para que te pongas así– dijo Sam también un poco molesta

–Te explicaré un poco para que entiendas lo que ese pequeño ser sufre al tratar de abortarlo, pero será en el apartamento de Carly, por ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí– dijo Freddie, fueron a buscar a Carly, quien ya estaba esperando a los chicos con Spencer y se fueron

En el camino Carly le dijo lo que pasaba a Spencer, Sam y Freddie no querían que él se enterara pero pues Carly ya había corrido con el chisme

Spencer seguía manejando, pero estaba con la mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna, es decir, él no se esperaba esto de Sam y Freddie, tal vez en un futuro, pero no ahora, en pocas palabras se sentía decepcionado de ellos

– ¿ya decidieron lo que van a hacer con el bebé?– preguntó Spencer saliendo de su letargo

–Si, claro que lo vamos a tener– dijo Freddie de inmediato, sin darle paso a Sam para protestar

–Bien dicho chicos, me alegra que quieran hacerse cargo de él–

–O ella– dijo Carly tratando de animar un poco el ambiente, lo que para su buena suerte pudo lograr, Spencer conducía de manera normal y los chicos haciendo bromas y molestándose como si nada hubiera pasado

Llegaron al apartamento Shay, Sam como siempre se fue a comer lo primero que encontrara en el refrigerador, mientras Freddie se sentaba en el sillón a esperar a Sam para seguir con su plática, y Carly se subió a su cuarto a dormir

–Sam, debemos seguir hablando– dijo Freddie muy autoritario, Sam ya estaba harta de esta actitud del chico, por lo que fue a donde él se encontraba, su plan era terminar con la platica de una vez por todas

–¿Por qué estás tan en contra del aborto?–Preguntó Sam molesta– solo vamos al hospital, me dan unas pastillas, me sacan "el producto" y todos felices–

–Ojalá todo fuera como eso– dijo Freddie con seriedad– no tienes ni idea de como le hacen para matar al feto ¿verdad?–

La rubia movió la cabeza en señal de negación

– ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te encuentras dentro del vientre materno, calientita y segura, cuando de repente te ves atacada por una pequeña manguerita que te termina arrancando las manos, los pies, la cabeza...?–

–...– Sam no pudo decir nada, se quedó helada ante lo dicho por el chico

–No puedes siquiera imaginártelo ¿verdad?–

–Es un pequeño punto, todavía no tiene vida, no siente– dijo Sam

–En las primeras seis semanas el feto ya está entero y con vida, ya tiene manitas, piecitos, ya se puede mover dentro de su ambiente liquido y también ya puede sentir dolor...–

–Yo... asi que... ¿Es asi como matan al feto?, ¿no hay otras formas menos dolorosas?– dijo Sam ya reconsiderándolo

–No, y aunque la hubiera yo no estaría de acuerdo en eso, le estas quitando la vida a un ser indefenso– dijo Freddie de nuevo

– ¿de que otras formas sacan al feto?– preguntó Sam, quería saber si existía otra posibilidad

–Hay varias maneras– empezó Freddie a explicarle– la más cruel es la que te dije, pero las demás no están tan lejos de serlo, una de ellas es que "queman" al pequeño ser–

– ¿Cómo que lo queman?–

–Si, sacan el líquido amniótico y vuelven a llenar el útero con una mezcla de agua y sal, lo cual es devastador para el pobre embrión, lo deja ardiendo en carne viva–

Sam no dijo nada, por lo que Freddie continuó

–Y hay otra, que en mi opinión es la más reprobable, hacen una operación de cesárea, pero con otro final, en lugar de salvar al bebé le terminan dando muerte, e incluso hay veces en las que el bebé puede llegar a llorar, pero aun asi lo dejan morir, ya sea de hambre, lo asfixian o de cualquier otra manera–

–Entonces... ¿de cualquier manera el feto siempre termina sufriendo?– preguntó Sam de nuevo

–Y no solo él, sino que también tú, si utilizan el método de succión los doctores deben asegurarse de sacar todos los pedazos de embrión, porque si no tú puedes llegar a sufrir una hemorragia masiva y perder la oportunidad de volver a ser madre, o peor aún, te puedes morir, y también considera la culpa que vas a cargar durante toda tu vida al haber terminado con la vida de un ser indefenso–

–Ya veo, asi que es por eso que estas en contra del aborto– dijo Sam ya pensando bien las cosas

–Si, si con solo pensar en lo que les hacen, no quiero ni imaginar el enorme dolor que se debe sentir–dijo Freddie estremeciéndose, tal vez por el miedo, por el espanto

–Te entiendo Freddie, y ya lo decidí, voy a tenerlo– dijo Sam completamente segura

–Yo sé que podremos juntos con esto, en el nombre del amor– dijo Freddie y se besaron

–––

Tres años después se podía ver a una pequeña niña, de unos dos años a lo mucho, ellase encontraba jugando en el parque muy alegremente, mientras que sus padres se encontraban sentados en una banca viéndola jugar muy felizmente

–Fue difícil, pero logramos salir de esta ¿no?– le dijo Freddie a Sam, quienes estaban sentados viendo a la pequeña niña jugar junto a unos arboles

–Si, la verdad no pensé que fuéramos capaces de lograr salir de esta– dijo Sam aliviada y contenta de ver a su hija jugando libremente

– ¿lo ves Sam? El aborto nunca es la solución– le dijo Freddie a Sam

–Si, tienes razón– dijo Sam– ahora somos felices, con una hija completamente sana–

"El aborto nunca es la solución, bajo ninguna circunstancia"

**Nunca olviden eso. **

**Y para aclarar: la información sobre las formas de sacar al feto del vientre materno las saqué de la revista "despertad" de los testigos de Jehová en el ejemplar del 22 de agosto de 1997 llamado "aborto: concepción y destrucción de una vida"**

**Nos veremos de nuevo, en algún otro fic libre de romance que vaya a subir, seguiré escribiendo drama, misterio, horror y otros géneros, pero romance ya no**

**Tambien aprovecho para agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron para ayudarme en los dificiles momentos que pasé en relacion al amor, personas como Fiorella, Sinai, Miriam, Kiara, Kathy, Daniela (danielleseddie y dAniibEp) Cecy, Rose, en fin, innumerables amigas que estuvieron para apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba, en serio, gracias por todo**


End file.
